


Vienna Love's Resistance

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: Grimm (TV), Grimm (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: This is hopefully a remedy for the lack of Sebastien (Grimm) centric stories. I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this story or how long my interest holds, but I hope I'll finish it.
Relationships: Martin Meisner/Reader, Sebastien (Grimm)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

It was strange, thinking about it now, a few years ago, your brother practically physically made you move to States after years abroad with him. And now, you couldn’t believe that you had decided to do it, your brother had been trying to get you to move closer to him for a while. Your argument was that ‘how much safer could it be so close to them’, and ‘why is there any safer than where I live?’. 

However, you did eventually cave to your brother's request, leased your apartment, stored what didn’t make sense to bring and you bought your plane ticket to Vienna, and emailed your brother. 

Your flight was straight forward, and uneventful. You went over your decision to agree to your brother’s request; you suspected to help him in his cause to the Laufer, and to ease he protective nature. You didn’t know your adoptive brother’s story as to why he joined the Laufer’s cause, but not the whole story, and you didn’t need to pry. If you had to be truthful, you enjoyed living in the States, but you were pleased to be returning to Vienna, you had spent many years there with your brother after your parents died.

You met your brother at the airport, who was very happy to see you. He was looking forward to showing you how this old, historic and globally important city had changed since you left, even it changed at a snail’s pace.

You didn’t need to find a place to stay while you lived in Vienna. It was surprisingly affordable considering the location and size. Your brother Martin Meisner had helped you find some part time jobs, including in a library, which lead to a job at a bookstore, which lead to owning it, and there was the little cafè. You even had some time to volunteered at places that would benefit your brothers’ needs. 

One evening, you were volunteering at the opera house, when you saw a familiar face from Portland, a very pretty blonde lawyer, a rather intelligent Hexenbiest, Miss Adalind Schade. 

This is when you got your first glimpse of one of the Royals, and you wouldn’t be too surprised when your brother and an acquaintance of his told you about the death of the dark haired corrupt, unscrupulous, immoral princes’ death a few months later.

You went about your new daily routines and life, trying to live a good life while attempting to help your brother protect innocent Kershietes and Wesen alike from having to once again live life under the tyrannical rule of the 7 Royal families. The 7 Royal families of old lost much of their once great power and influence during the late 1800’s and through the 1900’s. Life for Wesen and many Kershietes were hard and of little value to the families unless they were also wealthy and influentially beneficial to them.

You had met this quiet, not obviously handsome Frenchman in his late 30’s or early 40’s, when Adalind introduced you to him very briefly, as one of those surface usually meaningless introductions as a part of polite manners.

You were oddly happy when you had gotten an email from Adalind after that evening you volunteered at the Opera, she must have written or at least sent it while you were at the cafe. You wondered if you gave her your email address, you couldn’t remember, not that it mattered. She wanted to get to know someone who, well she wanted to have at least one girlfriend in the city. Which you happily obliged, you needed a girlfriend closer to your own age and knowing a lawyer wouldn’t hurt. Even if she was a Hexenbeist. 

You began with coffee on Wednesdays and Sunday morning breakfasts with Adalind. Friendship with Adalind was easy and enjoyable. You didn’t even mind that she had a slight agenda for befriending you. You weren’t going to deny it if she asked you about it. You didn’t mind being a part time sounding board and therapist. 

You would occasionally see the quiet, well mannered, and respectful Sebastien infrequently. Sometimes you’d see him at least once a day for a few days straight, other times it was every few days or even it would be a few weeks between when you would casually see him in passing. It was usually innocent, normal way you would see anyone you didn’t really know but had seen before. At a book store, at the grocery store, at the movie theatre, walking along the river, and at a few places you worked at. 

You again noticed Sebastien when he wandered in to the café when you were working a shift. After stacking some trays, clearing and wiping down some tables, he had come in, walk past you, and towards the counter. You looked up and stopped the task to go to the pastry and coffee counter to help him. 

“Hello, Sir!” It was now that you locked eyes for a few moments when you came to your senses when you both heard a guy in the corner clear his throat. “What can I get you?” you asked him, picking up your order pad. 

He looked a little nervously and shyly, “Hmm, I’ll have the….” You took his order, the money and gave him his change, his food. 

You watched him walk towards where who clear his throat was, before preparing his drink. You were strangely nervous about making his drink, though you had made this particular drink. His drink was ready, and you grabbed a stacked tray, wiped down, carefully put the drink on and walked around to the customer side to pick up the drink. You did this not just because you could be clumsy but so you could survey the café to see where he was sitting. You located him with the man who cleared his throat. 

You approached them, “Excuse me, Gentlemen!” You put down the tray and was grateful when Sebastien lifted the hot drink in the black exterior, white interior espresso porcelain cup on matching saucer from your tray. You put the coffee spoon, sugar bags, and the little milk and cream jugs on to the table. 

You decided to say nothing as you caught the eyes of the man Sebastien was talking with, despite being the man’s sister. “I hope you enjoy!” You said the standard phrase, as you turned to leave the men to continue talking in private. You remembered to continue clearing and wiping down the other tables. The floor needed to be swept. 

You could feel someone watching you, and you assumed it was just your brother keeping a slightly overprotective (although understandable) eye on you, but you didn’t turn around or look up to see it was also Sebastien watching you. “Who is the girl?”

“She is one of the few good things left in my life.” Martin responded calmly and matter of factly. He had wondered why Sebastien had chosen this cafe, the cafe you worked at to meet him. Sebastien had become fond of this particular cafe after Adalind had requested coffee and food from you several times while working late for the Family, and Sebastien was the one sent to retrieve the order, or when they came in together and when Adalind first noticed Sebastien with a little longing would watch you. Sebastien didn’t know you were Martin’s sister when arranging the meeting.

Your brother, Martin Meisner smiled slightly at the sweet way his acquaintance was momentarily watching you. Sebastien turned back to face Meisner, and took another sip of his cooling drink. “Shall we get back to our task?” Meisner asked, part impatience and part eager to get the small meeting finished. These two men couldn’t risk being together long or even seen together. Even though you had the café effectively closed for the afternoon. 

You wondered if each of them knew what was happening, that the each man was trying to recruit the other, although you suspected that Sebastien wasn’t as sure about his desire to commit. They discussed what was new at the royal palace, and the one thing that kept coming up was a new American lawyer, Miss Adalind Shade. Martin confirmed that she knew the Royal in Portland, which Sebastien had heard the same rumours, since their American contact was the same contact. The meeting went on for a few hours once they figured it out. 

The days passed peacefully for you, you saw see your brother every day for a few weeks. You saw Sebastien infrequently, usually in the context of typical daily life and occasionally with your brother and even with Adalind, and he occasionally noticed you too, shopping for groceries, even at his favourite fresh market with Adalind, at an antique 2nd hand bargain furniture store, on the bus reading a book, at a movie theatre.

You slowly met a handful of people, not many but enough to have a few people who’d look out for you. Even though you knew that most of these people had to be Laufer, except for that really cute eccentric couple who lived next door to you and that feisty, odd and off kilter elderly lady who would visit your bookshop at least once or twice a week, who seemed to have adopted you. Although it wouldn’t entirely surprise you if it was the other way round. You couldn’t have been happier, especially when it became a bi-weekly habit of ‘family’ dinners, even Martin came. Even Adalind came once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a handsome mysterious man around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You had eventually noticed the good looking Frenchman appearing in many of the same places you visited. At first, it was a coincidence, but after a month or so, it seemed curious. It would have been one thing if you saw him solely interacting with your brother, but it wasn’t just that, you saw each other outside of him meeting with Martin. Almost as if he may have been going out of his way to see you or he had recently moved to your area. 

You saw him at your grocery store, the park, the farmers market, book readings, outdoor artist market. 

You hadn’t heard of any new people to your area, that at least fit his description, so you left it alone. You certainly didn’t feel threatened by him, not anywhere enough to involve your brother. You eventually ‘accidentally’ bumped into him. “Oh gosh, I’m so…” he knelt down to help you pick up some books, “sorry, Miss!” He looked up at you, also knelt down, “I should have been paying attention!” 

You put the books you picked up in a big rug-sack, “Thank you. I shouldn’t have been carrying so many in my hands, but…” You took the books from him that he picked up, “I’ve seen you about, you don’t live around here though.” 

You stood up after putting those books away, leaving him still kneeling to collect the last few books, now having to look up at you. The last few books now picked up. “No, I don’t live around here, but I really wanted to get a feeling for a new neighborhood.” He responded with his pleasant French accent.

You smiled a little to yourself, “I’ve seen you a lot more than just ‘getting a feel for the neighborhood’.” 

“I was looking for a specific bookstore.” He admitted. He looked at the store name on the purchase receipt tucked into one of the books in his hands. “This store, actually!”

You smiled to yourself, you didn’t quite believe his ‘innocent’ excuse of looking for a specific bookstore, Vienna wasn’t primarily famous for it’s bookshop but neither was it culturally devoid of literature or places to find literary culture. 

You moved closer to the building on your left to give other pedestrians room, “I’ve seen you around, more than is normal for a casual amount since you came in the cafe.” You said to get him to look at you, I’ve seen you watching me.” You told him without accusations. You took the books from him and gave him a little business card for the bookshop. “If you’re going to be watching me, you could at least tell me your name.” 

A few weeks later, during a shift in the café, Sebastien had come in. He managed to hide his unexpected surprise of the much larger crowd of people of more than 2 people who were siting drinking and eating. He forgot that this was an actual business and not solely a private Laufer meeting place. He approached the counter, a barista took his order and he paid for it. You came through from the back room, stopped and smiled brightly when you instantly recognized him. 

“Good Morning Sebastien, what brings you back here?” When you realized that you were working in a café, you chuckled and shook your head. The corner of his mouth curled up as if deciding whether to smile or not. 

“I’ve got 2 tickets to a theatre performance and I don’t have anyone to go with.” He admitted shyly. You thought to yourself that he must be such a sweet shy but passionate kisser. You momentarily blush before shaking yourself out of it.

“And you wanted to tell me?” You asked, pretending to be mildly confused when in fact, you hoped he wasn’t about to ask you if you had a friend who would join him. “What sort of theatre is it? What’s the piece called? I’m a tad jealous, I wouldn’t mind seeing a Viennan theatric performance.” You tried to encourage him, hoping that he would ask you.

He took the bait, “It’s called ‘The Ladykillers.’ It’s supposed to be murder comedic farce.” He looked tentatively to you before shuffling to his left, gesturing for you to follow him. You did. “Have you heard of it?” 

“I have. It received wonderful reviews back home in the West.” You smiled, “It’s supposed to be really good, if the cast is right. Do you know who you’ll ask to join you?” 

You reached the end of the service counter and you rounded the end, walking smoothly around to face him. You smile at him, smiling, trying to blush at him encouragingly.

He responded, “I wondered if you’re available this Friday, the 13th.” 

You smiled, blushing a bit, “I believe that I am.” You coyly bit your lower lip, hoping that he would take the hint. 

“Then please join me?” He asked a little flustered, “how about I pick you up around 5pm?” You smiled and gave him your address. 

You would be looking forward to the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


End file.
